


Watch me to save him (Loki x Sigyn wallpaper)

by KMKnight



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Logyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMKnight/pseuds/KMKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pictures don´t, of course, belong to me and I don´t make money with these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch me to save him (Loki x Sigyn wallpaper)

[ ](http://s1025.photobucket.com/user/kirsimmannonen/media/bridesdracuroom_zpssiaeqtbq.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no pictures of Loki being tortured so I used ill-looking Loki of Avengers. Actress is Yvonne Monlaur.


End file.
